From the view of an observer and reader: Chung x Eve
by Akita10
Summary: Requested by Awakened Hades, considering the pair Cheve this time. Rated T for safety.


**A/N:** Another fiction similar to my first one in response to Awakened Hades's review. This one will look at the pairing of Chung x Eve. Note that this's based on my own interpretation of how it's likely to be considering the mentioned duo, nothing definite here.

* * *

**About Chung x Eve: **Chung and Eve became members of the El Search Party later after the joining of Raven. Usually the two are being "perfectly normal" to each other as it can be, since Chung usually act like a little brother to the group, as nice as his etiquette as a Prince tell him to, and Eve showing her usual monotone and being emotionless. A paradox can be seen between the two is that while Eve tried to retain herself as the Nasod Queen, Chung insisted that he will not accept his name until he saved Hamel and retrieved the Water El. The best bet for the shipping of these two is that both of them belong to the high class of royalty with their settled manners and all. Moreover, like Raven, Chung and Eve also have a dark past. Things won't be the same after their second-job chance where they had found their own ways. Will they cross?

Now to the shippings:

**IP x CE:** Similar to the previous work about ElsAis, let's start off with the Cheve Imperial pairing here. According to Raven's viewpoint about Chung, the blonde boy might not look tough at first glance, but he's strong-willed and "protect at heart", one of a true Guardian. This could be seen clearly in Chung as an Iron Paladin. Extremely protective, he's found the righteous motivation for him to train like the other people in their Imperial path, in this case is to protect his friends. This can be referred to as the motto of Guardians, if he failed to protect he'll shame his name. Of course, he's still considering himself Hamel prince, also known as the "White Wolf" of this respected area. On the other hand, Eve is asserted to have emotions no matter what job path she chose in accordance to Rena's view about the silver-haired Nasod girl. Code Empress is the Eve who seems to be "opened" the most about her feelings. However, she still hides it most of the time with her poker-face expression and also due to the practice of being the true Nasod Queen which she originally is and proved in this path: nobility, which has a great influence on how she acts. As proof of her openness to the concept of "emotion", a few of her speech can be emotionally derived, she doesn't realize that of course.

Relationship between IP and CE will require efforts from both sides like any of that in the world. Typical assumption being IP always is protective on the battlefield and got everyone to safety, including the Nasod Queen. If IP can be as brave as that on the field of feelings and emotions, enough to say his confession and, on the other hand, CE tries her best to know about the term of "emotion", possibly by asking either of the girls, especially Rena (she can sure give advice as long as she's not the cold, serious NW, in this case she's GA; on the other hand, some people consider Aisha a love expert too, given that she isn't in a relationship herself because if she is then that isn't applied to her own experience of love) or by observing any couples, particularly Elsword and Aisha if we put them in a relationship (LK x EM Imperial pairing for this case by default if no mixed paths). When these two things meet, IP and CE's relationship development is as possible as it can be and their "engagement" will highly likely be serious like that of LK x EM and even more formal. Of course, there are other possibilities considering that we're in the world of fiction, just seeing this is the traditional one.

**DC x CN:** Rebellious pairing for Cheve. One thing similar to Elsword as a RS, Chung as Deadly Chaser shows a much more confident side of himself, developing his power to an extent that can blow away any obstacles before they even reach him or his friends. His goal is to replace his father if necessary and be the King of Hamel. He's highly respected by the people for that passion and determination of his. However, considering he would be ready to face his father and the demon army alone if need be, he can be referred to as "Lone Wolf". Eve, now taking the Code Nemesis data, also known as "Mistress of Destruction", her behavior isn't anything like CE. She's practical and most of her monotone speeches tend to be all matter-of-facts. Therefore, similar to Aisha being VP in this case, she can be brutally honest which pays little attention to the others' feelings as long as it's right in the eyesight. On the course of battle, Eve can be ruthless as CN is the original "battle data" installed on her.

Power can be seen as something similar in DC and CN's sense. Chung develops this gunfight style in order to save Hamel in his own way while Eve accepts the risk of the Nemesis code for power to strive on and revive her race. However, if they're coupled under this common, well, it can be like this: provided that DC's interested in CN, he'll try to protect CN on the battlefield as any cost (Chung keeps his "protect" motto on all of his 3 job paths nevertheless). In his mind asset, this is the right thing to do while CN may treat it like he thought that she's weak. Misunderstood might lead to a battle between the two for the decisive and during the relationship, crossfires between the two can happen outside of battles, if DC force it up for example. Despite all that, if they manage to put all of that aside, their relationship can be started from these battles they've been through together. Love built on power sense can happen, it's just really risky.

**TT x CBS:** Cheve's Transform shipping. Upon advancing to Tactical Trooper, Chung's asked for help from many people on his project of upgrading his Destroyer, thus, we can regard him as nothing like his other 2 classes. He's now the "Prince of people" who keep his rank but can put aside that status of his to care and protect the ones dear to him, either it's for his friends or his kingdom. Chung as TT is very smart and has profound knowledge about Alchemy while keeping his sweet side of the original Chung. Eve, taking in the Code Battle Seraph data, has to temporarily shut down her emotion control circuit for it to work. After the process, literary she's totally emotionless in her own recognition. However, it doesn't seem that way on the inside. According to Eltype Transform the Max, even after becoming a CBS, Eve still want the others to be her friends again. Therefore, CBS is the coldest Eve, yet the one who yearns for affections, one that only show her "other side" to someone she really trusts.

Like all of the other Transform classes, TT and CBS had made use of "external source of power" to their advantages (his father's technology for TT and the Battle Seraph Code for CBS) and this is their similarity. A clearer assumption could be based on the mentioned things above about the two, which can lead to something like: CBS's always wanted someone who she can trust and it's not hard for TT to realize that CBS still have traces of emotion in her. He can be the one who promise to be the first that she can trust for the starter. A relationship built on trust is very practical and highly possible one. Of course, being the contrast in personalities can lead to what we can call nature-balancing relationship: TT's sweet and social personality can help CBS finally release some signs of emotion thus makes everything better. Another thing regarding the Transformation classes for the two is their will to protect which makes way for mutual protection.

**IP x CN:** Not much to write about this shipping. Typical thing being IP, again being protective of his friends including the Queen of Destruction, make it for the start, since IP being an expert in close-range physical combat who can obviously cover the front line for CN and CN being magic-oriented and supportive can watch IP's back (pretty much similar to how LK x EM workout traditionally) as they do cover each other's weaknesses; various possibilities after that for this pairing to state the latter obvious. Some misunderstandings or not, it's up to our imagination. Relationship between these two can highly result in mutual protection too due to obvious reasons.

**IP x CBS:** At first glance, this pairing seems blank; Chung as an IP being protective and serious in battle and keeping his manners as a Prince outside of it, Eve as a CBS would literary being non-emotional in both situations. However, "sense to protect" might be the thing which can connect these two: we know how IP would act and CBS being Transform class have her favor in the "protect whatever/whoever is dear to you" concept too. This pairing is possible under the theme of mutual protection, similar to ElsAis's version of LK x DW, except the personality clash since IP and CBS are highly likely going to be "perfectly normal" at the very start of their relationship.

**DC x CE** This is where Chung and Eve meet up as their highest intended rank in their own will. As stated above, Chung as a DC consider himself the conditional King of Hamel while Eve being CE indicate herself as the rightful Queen of the Nasods. Not really much to say about their co-operation or stuffs like that, but the best bet for this shipping is their own etiquettes. DC views himself as the King, so he, obviously have developed sets of rules as well as courses of action for himself as a King, while we all know that CE also keeps one of her own. Relationship based on the norms can somewhat be rigid, but it isn't impossible. This is the shipping that can give us the feel of "Your King, My Queen" with, obviously, more than one way for our imagination on how their relationship should develop.

**DC x CBS:** I give up writing about this shipping (not literally though), like ElsAis IS x EM, these two can hardly be related, but unlike IS and EM, DC and CBS doesn't have a serious personality clash like the initial pair, but considering DC, yearn for power and being confident, while CBS stays true to her state being total emotionless, this is just… blank. However, this pairing, as far as I'm concern, has higher possibility of happening than IS x EM. Possible thing might be about IS told DC that CBS does have emotion (based on babel comic which implies that IS knows this), then DC with his will try to "awake" the emotional side of CBS, something like that. All in all, this will take a lot of time for real.

**TT x CE:** Actually IS x EM should be mentioned in this slot as this is the Cheve pairing for that but, put that aside since we're not talking about Elsword and Aisha here. Out of the three Eves, CE is the path where Eve focuses her attention in assistance robots and machinery, which, in this case, matched with TT's field of study on Alchemy, upgrading his weapon and dealing with machines too. This shipping could work begin with that, where TT helps CE with her maintenances, offering advices and stuffs in battles (by his nature, TT's smart and is known for his tactful strategies). If RS x EM is like a student-teacher relationship developing into something else, then TT x CE is likely to be the queen-advisor relationship going up the scale. Whoever prefers this shipping could guess this a long time ago before I write this now really.

**TT x CN:** Sweet and smart Chung going together with a practical and ruthless Eve, and considering their personalities, many things and many ways could happen on how they could approach each other. One typical thing could be the very same thing like the shipping of TT x CE above, except that in this case, it tends to be mutual: TT again, could help CN on her checking with Moby and Remy as well as the maintenance of her stuffs. In return, CN can help TT work on upgrading his Destroyer (his Destroyer is theoretically complete as soon as he reached the rank of TT, but let's say he want it to be stronger even if it's already devastating. On the other hand, although CE specializes in robots and machines, CN is the Eve who knows more about weaponry in general, so this is possible). Assisting each other outside of the battle or even in it could build some kind of relationship between these two, whether they have what it takes to continue it or not, that's what matters. As a TT, Chung has the Transform class motto, and CN wouldn't mind if he doesn't do anything that's against her taste. All in all, the two could start their relationship normally like all of the above Cheve pairings.

* * *

**A/N:** That concludes my interpretation about all the pairings of Cheve. I hope I'm doing it right because I know this is shorter than the one I wrote before, considering Elsword and Aisha. To Awakened Hades, your request's done and to everyone who support Chung x Eve I guess.

I did mention ElsAis pairs in this work, but it's for illustration and reference only.

Last things, correct me if there's anything I wrote which is not true, and replies if has is in the review section.


End file.
